


an impromptu lesson in anatomy

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [10]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: “Does the little nerd have a crush on Rhys?” Bron snickered, taking the sketch from his friend and studying it closer. “Yeah, definitely Rhysand.”prompt: high school popular/ nerd au





	an impromptu lesson in anatomy

Feyre kept her head down as she walked down the hallway. She had three minutes to get to her locker, stash her sketchbook and get to class. Sure, she could keep her sketchbook and arrive on time, but she wouldn’t risk anyone seeing her sketches, so she sped up her steps and tried not to step on anyone’s feet.

She almost reached her locker with one and a half minute to go, when someone slammed into her side and Feyre’s bag slid down her shoulder and knocked her sketchbook out of her hands.

Feyre stumbled, watching as the thick book sailed across the hallway and a few loose papers scattered across the floor.

Some people stopped but mostly the students just kept on hurrying to class. A few even stepped on her sketches and Feyre’s heart lurched at the sight.

“Hey, watch where you’re going.” Bron, a senior on the football team, called to her. Feyre didn’t have time to glare at him. Instead she hurried over to her sketchbook and tried to collect her loose sketches. “You’re the one who ran into me.” Feyre spat at him, even as she bent down to pick up her stuff.

Someone else stepped into her way and picked up a sheet of paper before she could. “Look at this.” Hart, Bron’s friend and fellow footplay player said, his voice dripping with venom. He held up one of her sketched and Feyre realized a beat too late that it was one of the sketches she had created while waiting for Nesta to pick her up after school.

She had watched the football team as they practiced and had used the chance as an impromptu lesson in anatomy and movement. Somehow, she had mostly watched one player and afterwards, she had taken the time to refine his features and even color some of the sketches.

The sketch that was currently being waved around by Hart was one of the more detailed ones. And it was clear to everyone who she had been drawing.

“Isn’t that Rhysand?

A few students had stopped to see what was going on and even as the bell rang, they kept standing around.

“Does the little nerd have a crush on Rhys?” Bron snickered, taking the sketch from his friend and studying it closer. “Yeah, definitely Rhysand.”

Feyre fought against the blush rising in her cheeks and made to swipe the paper away from them. But they were taller and faster and she bit on her lip and tried desperately not to cry.

“Give that back.” Feyre said, her voice less fierce than she had intended. “That’s mine.”

“Oh, but I think we should give it to Rhysand. And we should tell him that he has a stalker.”

“Maybe she has drawings of us, too.” The Hart added and then he was reaching for the sketchbook Feyre was still holding and tried to wrench it out of her hands. “Let’s take a look.”

“No! Stop!” Feyre yelled, looking around the hallway to the few kids that were still around and hoping that someone would step in. “Stop it!”

And then the worst possible thing that could have happened, happened. Rhysand himself rounded the corner with his two friends, Cassian and Azriel, and they immediately picked up on the tension.

“What’s going on?” Cassian asked, frowning at Hart, who was still pulling on her sketchbook.

“Ah, Rhys. Will you look at this?” Bron said, his voice a mix of glee and sarcasm.

Feyre watched in horror as her sketch was being held up for Rhys to look at and she didn’t think, before she let go of her sketchbook, causing Hart to stumble back and lunged for Bron and her sketch.

She managed to get a hold of the paper and tugged. The tear was loud in the mostly silent hallway and the two guys laughed.

Rhys stepped forward until he effectively put himself between the boys and Feyre and fixed his eyes on the guys. “Give her things back to her.” He said in his cool, demanding voice and the two guys almost looked sheepish.

“Well, she’s been drawing you, so we thought we should give it to you.” Hart said.

Feyre couldn’t see Rhys’ face but his shoulders tensed at those words. He simply reached out his hands and the two guys handed him the torn paper and her sketchbook before leaving for their current class.

The crowd didn’t seem eager to leave, excited for the fallout that was about to occur, when Rhys simply turned to her and asked, “What class do you have now?”

“Calculus.” Feyre muttered, not meeting his eyes.

She saw him walk to where her bag was still on the ground, pick it up and motion for her to lead the way.

After that, they were left alone and Feyre felt like she would throw up any moment. Rhys carried her things and all she could do was stop herself from fidgeting or darting into the first bathroom and cry.

“Are you okay?” Rhys asked eventually, his voice soft.

Feyre stumbled over her next step and gaped up at him. He was really, very handsome and her sketches did not do him justice. Also he was a year older than her and the most popular guy at school. And he was holding her sketchbook and a torn up sketch of him. And he looked genuinely concerned.

“I’m sorry.” She blurted out, instead of replying to his question.

He arched a brow at her. “What are you sorry for?”

Her eyes flickered down to the sketch and his followed. When their eyes met again, a timid smile kissed his lips. “Oh, _that_.”

“Yeah, that.” Feyre said, blushing. “Look, I know it’s creepy and weird and stalker-y and I really don’t have a good apology but-”

“Feyre, stop.” Rhys interrupted her and Feyre was so surprised that he knew her name, that she indeed did stop talking. “I knew about the sketches.”

“What?” Feyre gasped.

He let out a laugh that made her knees go weak and she almost wanted to stop and sigh dreamily at the sight of him like that.

“You’re not very subtle when you’re sketching someone. And as someone who looks at you a lot, it’s kind of hard to miss.”

“I- uh, what?” Ok, at this point Feyre was pretty sure that this must have been a dream. A rather outlandish one at that. Had Rhysand Night just told her that he was someone who looked at her, Feyre Archeron, a lot? Totally, a dream.

He smirked at her - that smirk that made all the girls swoon - and Feyre tried to keep her eyes from dropping to his lips but failed miserably.

“You do what?” She asked him once her brain started working again. “Also how do you know my name?”

Rhys shook his head. “I look at you a lot. You’re quite pretty to look at, if you hadn’t noticed. I’ve known your name for a while and I’ve been gathering up the courage to ask for your number since then.”

Feyre stopped walking. “You’re joking.”

He stopped, too and turned to face her. “No, I’m not. I wanted to ask you on a date for a while. I just didn’t think you’d be interested in me _that_ way.”

Feyre just kept looking at him. “Wait. You’re _not_ joking?”

He laughed again and fished a pen out of his bag and held it out to her. “Can I get an autograph and your number on this masterpiece? You would make me the happiest guy, if you would let me call you some time.”

Their fingers brushed and Feyre almost wanted to ask again if he was serious, half thinking that he had to be toying with her. But then she looked into his eyes and he looked so hopeful and sincere that she thought she might die from happiness right then and there.

She scribbled down her number and Rhys gave her a heart-stopping grin. “Thank you, darling. But now we really should get to class before we get in trouble.”

“Ok.” She said, a little dizzy.

“Maybe we could grab lunch together? I mean today.” Rhys asked, handing her back her bag.

“Sure.” Feyre replied and felt even more lightheaded.

Rhys grinned again. “Ok, lunch it is. Great. See you then, Feyre darling.” And then he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, before sprinting down the hallway and leaving Feyre breathless and grinning like an idiot.


End file.
